


Wonderful

by Strump



Series: Fraywood Brotp [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Everclear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strump/pseuds/Strump
Summary: A Clalec BROTP oneshot based on the song Wonderful by Everclear!It’s an immaculate charcoal drawing of he and Jace, eyes closed, and foreheads pressed together. Their hands are clasped in front of their faces, and Alec’s eyes widen. They’re parabatai tracking.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood
Series: Fraywood Brotp [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119159
Kudos: 97





	Wonderful

_Close my eyes when I get too sad_

_I think thoughts that I know are bad_

_Close my eyes and I count to ten_

_Hope it’s over when I open them_

Clary Fairchild closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and puts a stabilizing hand against the punching bag in front of her. Jace is gone, disappeared through a portal with Valentine, holding a seraph blade out towards her with fear in his eyes. Telling her not to come, reminding her that Valentine is his father, that he could be just as twisted as the sadistic man. Clary _knows_ it isn’t true, knows he’d only been trying to save his family. His real family.

She wants to run. Wants to hide, like she’s a small child again, tugging blankets up over her face to hide from nightmares. But this isn’t a nightmare, and Clary isn’t a child anymore.

Maybe she could take some time off. Disappear, activate her anti-tracking rune. The only person who might notice is Isabelle. But even then, Alec would never approve a mission just to bring back a half-shadowhunter. He couldn’t care less if she’s gone, anyway.

She opens her eyes, taking a deep breath, and leaves the training room. 4am finds her sitting on her bed, sketching her last visions of Jace. The fearful expression, accentuated by charcoal lines, hurts her heart.

_I want the things I had before_

_Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door_

_I wish I could count to ten_

_Make everything be wonderful again_

Clary misses her mundane life, more than she’d expected to. Any remnants of her old life are gone, burnt to shreds in an apartment she can’t even call hers anymore. Her mom is awake, but even Clary feels something missing. Some sort of resolve is gone from Jocelyn Fairchild’s eyes, and she seems like a shell of the person she used to be. Clary blames Valentine for that, too.

_Hope my mom and I hope my dad_

_Can figure out why they get so mad_

_I hear them scream, I hear them fight_

_They say bad things that make me wanna cry_

She dreams of Jocelyn and Valentine, nightmares of them clashing in battle, seraph blades ringing out like angel’s screaming in the night. When she wakes some nights, she hears Luke and her mom arguing in raised voices. The occurrences turn almost nightly and leave Clary with a sour taste in her mouth.

_I close my eyes when I go to bed and I_

_Dream of angels that make me smile_

_I feel better when I hear them say_

_Everything will be wonderful someday_

She dreams of Jace, golden hair nearly glowing in a darkened room that she can’t make out. His eyes flash translucent and gold at her and he smiles, slow and syrupy.

“Everything will be fine, Clary.” He promises, stretching his hand forward. Clary lunges, but no matter how fast she runs, she always falls short, and wakes with tears on her cheeks.

_Promises mean everything_

_When you’re little and the world is so big_

_I just don’t understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes_

_And tell me everything is wonderful now_

It’s Alec that she finds comfort in. She finds herself shuffling outside of his room one night, a page from her scrapbook nearly crumpling under stressed hands. She goes to knock three times before the door opens, her closed fist mere inches from the door for the fourth time. Alec leans against the frame, arms crossed over his rumpled shirt, and he has one eyebrow cocked, an unimpressed expression on his face.

“Are you going to snuffle around out there all night?” He asks, tone bored.

“No, I…” Clary starts haltingly, looking down at the drawing in her hand. “I just…” She swallows thickly and quickly shoves the picture at him. “I wanted you to have this.” She gusts out quickly. Alec cants his head to the side and reaches out to take the paper, fingers smoothing small crumples in the edges unknowingly as he takes it in.

It’s an immaculate charcoal drawing of he and Jace, eyes closed, and foreheads pressed together. Their hands are clasped in front of their faces, and Alec’s eyes widen. They’re parabatai tracking.

“I…” Alec halts, voice surprisingly thick as he feels several emotions swirl to the forefront of his mind. “Clary…thank you.” He looks up at her and she feels a weight lift from her shoulders. “You know we’ll get him back, right?” Alec asks suddenly, because he hates the haunted look in her eyes.

“What if we don’t?” Clary whispers the words Alec hasn’t let himself think. He shakes his head firmly, hands trembling as he holds the drawing delicately.

“We will.” He states fiercely. “I promise.” Clary looks up at him, eyes shining, and Alec feels his own tears rise to his eyes. He offers her a comforting smile, even as a tear rolls down his cheek. “Everything is okay.” He extends an arm towards her and Clary takes his invitation, slotting herself against his chest. He rests a chin on her head and lets her cry. “I promised Jace I’d look after you.” He whispers. “And I mean to keep it.”


End file.
